1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to display a preview image showing an anticipated print result of a page in advance of an attempt at printing the page.
2. Related Art
A technique has been known, which is adapted to create a preview image based on document data in accordance with print settings configured on a print setting screen, and to display the preview image in advance of printing of the document data.